You are the Dreamer, and we are the dream
by Kietah
Summary: Le monde de la magie change. Quand 1971 commence, un homme semble gagner un certain pouvoir. Rares sont ceux qui savent qui il est, et personne ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Se rallient à lui ceux qui sont rejetés, chassés, ou même, attirés... Nous sommes le 1er Septembre 1971 et entrent à Poudlard pour la 1ère fois James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin
1. Prologue

Bonjour.  
Bon, en espérant que ça fonctionne correctement cette fois-ci.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai lu HP, que je suis partie, je suis revenue, repartie, revenue, etc. Mais voilà, la soudaine envie de relire les bouquins m'ont inspiré. Pourquoi les Maraudeurs ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à apprécier Harry, alors qu'au contraire, je suis une fan de Remus Lupin. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment, je pourrais en faire un texte plus long que ce prologue xD  
Parlons en un peu du Prologue. Si, à la base, je n'aurais voulu le faire que sur la première partie, il m'est apparu que traiter de tous les Maraudeurs serait mieux. Je vous promets que je vais essayer d'éviter de mettre 'Mus en avant. Là je fais une nouvelle erreur : je ne traite pas Peter Pettigrow. Je vous promets à nouveau d'éviter d'en faire un boulet. Il est arrivé à Gryffondor pour des actes de courage, alors autant montrer qu'il est une personnalité à part (bien que détestable dans la saga, il est apparu qu'il a changé. Pourquoi ? Comment ?). Aussi, je tenais à m'excuser si ce prologue est limite. Promis je me rattraperai après ! Aussi, il devait à l'origine être divisé en trois parties bien différentes, mais j'ai signalé les ruptures, vous ne les louperez pas ;)

Si au début, nous aurons affaire qu'à un seul OC, d'autres interviendront par la suite. Je vous laisse donc entamer la lecture, apprécier les différents passés des protagonistes, tous importants pour la suite :D

Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling exceptés ceux que vous en connaissez pas :)

Ah oui : le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson _Hum Hallelujah_ de Fall Out Boy, groupe auquel je souhaitais rendre un petit hommage. We miss you !

**Prologue Partie 1 :**

Une soirée avec Greyback.

_« Comme la nuit paraît longue à la douleur qui s'éveille. »_ Horace.

« Chéri, ne va pas trop loin.

- Promis Maman, il y a Blackie qui veut jouer dans l'herbe, c'est tout. »

La mère eut un sourire en voyant son enfant de trois ans gambader dans leur jardin et retourna à son livre, l'oreille tendue à écouter le doux bruit de la cocotte minute qui cuisait. La journée avait été magnifique : chaude et ensoleillée, comme toute journée d'été. Elle profitait de ses derniers jours de repos à se reposer et à s'occuper de son unique fils. Bientôt, il faudrait reprendre le travail, et l'amener à la crèche, au milieu des Moldus.

En rien elle ne méprisait les Moldus. Qui étaient-ce ? A l'inverse des sorciers, donc, ces personnes étaient totalement dénuées de pouvoirs magiques. Elle-même était née parmi eux, mais s'était révélée dotée de pouvoirs magiques. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour elle, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été particulièrement douée, elle aimait ce nouveau monde, à la fois pareil et différent à celui des Moldus, duquel les Sorciers ne pouvaient pas se dissocier.

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ce que je peux faire ! Maman ! »

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et vit alors le visage rayonnant de son fils non loin du sien.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux te montrer un truc ?

- Bien sûr, mon petit Remus. »

Elle posa son livre sur ses genoux et attendit la suite.

L'enfant jeta son jouet au loin, un chien noir articulé et animé grâce à la magie. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Il réessaya, mais rien ne se produisit. Sa mère rit alors que Remus ne semblait pas perdre patience : au contraire, il tenta à nouveau.

« Tu vas voir Maman, c'est génial, dit-il en se rasseyant.

- J'attends mon poussin, j'attends. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose qui le fascinerait l'espace de cinq minutes, comme tous les garçons de son âge. Remus lança son jouet en l'air et disparut soudain pour réapparaître juste à temps pour le récupérer. Il poussa un cri de joie.

« Tu vois Maman ! »

L'homme, en tout cas, vit tout cela de loin. Il ne quittait pas le petit des yeux, caché derrière les branches touffues des sapins. Intéressant, il trouvait cela très intéressant. Un même sourire fendit le visage des adultes, mais pas pour la même raison : la mère était fière de son fils qui démontrait ses talents de sorcier, et lui voyait avec envie sa soirée se dessiner. Surtout que le jour commençait à décliner, et il ne pouvait compter sur les nuages cette nuit là, il n'avait donc plus beaucoup de temps.

Il se détourna de la scène et fila comme une ombre sur le chemin. Il fallait qu'il effraie toute la famille avant, et qu'il retarde l'arrivée du père, jusqu'à la nuit. Le plan entier de ce qui allait se dérouler passait sans fin dans son esprit et le réjouissait, lui donnait l'envie de continuer. Il allait se régaler.

Il se sentit passer la barrière de protection autour de la maison, et s'arrêta. John transplanerait là. Prochainement. Tant mieux, c'était avec lui qu'il avait un compte à régler. Il arrêterait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Son projet prenait déjà un temps incroyable, si il fallait en plus que des sorciers s'en mêlent... Ca avait le don de l'énerver. Pour cela qu'il enlèverait une énorme épine de son pied cette nuit. Et le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus.

L'heure venait.

Il entendit le crac ! typique du transplanage et, baguette à la main, approcha.

« Bonjour, John. »

Il se mit entre le sorcier et la barrière, et lui dévoila un grand sourire de ses dents jaunies par le temps. L'autre eut un instant d'arrêt, de panique, de doute, avant de dire d'une voix mal assurée et précipitée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Greyback ?

- Simple visite de courtoisie. J'avais quelques… choses à régler avec toi. Tu n'as pas été très agréable avec moi la dernière fois. Ni les fois précédentes. Cela fait un moment d'ailleurs que tu me causes un bon nombre d'ennuis… »

Greyback tourna autour de l'autre homme qui, paniqué, ne bougea pas. Il continua d'une voix lente et doucereuse, mais animée.

« Le temps viendra où nous, loups-garous, prendront la vengeance que nous devons prendre. Et vous n'y pourrez rien, sorciers. Vous n'y pourrez rien… T'as tenté ta chance, Lupin. T'as perdu. Je trouve ta famille vraiment… alléchante. Surtout ton fils. Tu sais qu'il a fait ses premières démonstrations de magie aujourd'hui ? Quel dommage, quel gâchis. Ca aurait pu être un grand sorcier.

- Ne touche surtout pas à eux ! »

L'idée que sa femme et son fils soient en danger semblaient avoir redonné un peu de courage au sorcier. Mais Greyback avait gagné le temps qu'il souhaitait gagner, et les doux rayons de la pleine lune caressèrent sa peau. Il se figea, les yeux fous, et un sourire énorme s'étalait sur son visage.

D'un habile coup de baguette magique, Lupin envoya voler le loup-garou au loin. C'était à lui aussi de gagner du temps, pour sortir sa femme et son fils de la maison et filer le plus loin possible. Il se sentait pris à son propre piège. Ce qui avait dû les protéger aujourd'hui les empêcher de transplaner en sécurité.

Sans perdre de temps, il se mit à courir comme une flèche chez lui. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Il état revenu de sa journée comme si tout s'était ordinairement passé, ce qui avait été le cas. L'histoire avec Greyback avait durant des jours, voire des mois entiers, piétiné, et l'avait entrainé désormais dans une tragique histoire. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'en sortir.

Le grognement du loup derrière lui lui apprit qu'il était à sa poursuite, et Lupin tenta de redoubler l'allure. Il voyait les lumières près de chez lui. Un bonheur, un malheur ? Il ne savait pas. Filer dans une direction opposée à la maison ? Il y avait pensé, mais il savait que le loup était à la fois à sa poursuite et aussi à celle de sa famille. Il était de notoriété publique que Greyback se vengeait sur les proches de gens avec lesquels il avait des différents.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma derrière lui avec violence, juste à temps pour que le loup garou se retrouve étourdi un court instant.

« John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa femme Sara et son fils Remus étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de société quand il était entré en trombe. Celui-ci regarda son père avec de grands yeux pleins de questions.

« Il faut qu'on parte , vite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

John attrapa sa femme et son fils quand la porte vola en éclats en tout sens et que le loup entra.

La suite passa si vite que John n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il entendit son fils hurler, sa femme hurler, mais lui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : l'animal, envahi par sa folie meurtrière, s'attaqua à lui en premier, avec une violence fulgurante. Il le mordit, le meurtrit, sans que les quelques gestes de défense du sorcier ne l'atteignent et l'envoya voler près de la porte. Greyback se jeta sur lui, le plaqua, et eut la réaction la plus bizarre.

Il sourit. Ce qui était horrible sur le visage d'un loup garou, mais cela montrait toute la perversité dont Greyback pouvait faire preuve, ce qui lui permettait d'accomplir lucidement des actes que son instinct de loup-garou lui imposait dans une rage meurtrière. Il n'avait pas encore prévu de tuer son ennemi, non, juste envie de le faire souffrir.

Greyback fit demi-tour et fila vers les deux autres sorciers. Ils avaient réussi à se diriger vers la porte de derrière que Sara avait bloqué du mieux qu'elle pouvait. En cet instant, elle était très lucide, habitée par l'envie de sauver son fils. Fils qui suivait sa mère sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Mais les sortilèges, trop peu puissants, ne suffirent pas, et le loup-garou les franchit sans difficulté, se retrouvant bien vite face aux deux Lupin.

Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Les quelques sortilèges de la femme ne lui fit rien, et il l'envoya voler contre le mur à son tour. L'enfant tenta de se précipiter vers la porte, pour fuir, mais Greyback ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. D'un bond immense, il lui barra le chemin.

Le petit cria, et recula. La fenêtre était inaccessible, bien trop haute, et il ne voyait pas où il pouvait aller. Il avait peur, très peur. Mais il restait animé par l'espoir que Papa viendrait le sauver. Il continuait de reculer, sanglotant, mais prêt à faire quelque chose. Le monstre bondit, et de peur, Remus se retrouva à disparaître et réapparaître juste derrière lui. L'accès à la porte était libre. Il n'hésita pas.

Le loup poussa un grognement de frustration et se lança à la poursuite de l'enfant. Il ne fut pas dur de le rattraper : il le retrouva debout, muet et paralysé d'horreur en voyant son père encore vivant mais blessé et étalé dans un mare de sang grandissante. Greyback bondit dessus, le renversa sans problème et le plaqua à son tour.

Il hurlait, ce pauvre enfant. C'était déchirant ses cris de peur et d'agonie, alors que le loup le griffait, mordait, dans une violence inouïe. Mais, comme pour le père, le loup s'arrêta avant de le tuer. L'enfant sanglotait, entre la vie et la mort, et ne put entendre cet appel bas et déchirant de son père, étendu juste à côté :

« Remus… »

Greyback lui, l'entendit, et se tourna vers lui. La tâche était finie. Quasiment finie. D'un simple mouvement, il mit fin aux supplications du père, et laissa là la famille. Il espérait, intérieurement, que le gosse survive. Ca l'arrangerait énormément.

Remus ne put détacher les yeux de la pleine lune.

**Prologue Partie 2 :**

La très noble famille des Black.

Quelque chose grattait le parquet. Sirius tourna, se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à replonger dans son doux rêve. Il n'avait, en vérité, rien de particulier : seulement, sa vie frisait à quelques instants le cauchemar. Il était bien, enfermé dans ses draps doux et chauds. Il rêverait peut-être encore d'hippogriffes…

A nouveau, on gratta au parquet, avec plus d'insistance. Sirius poussa un grognement et se retourna dans son lit. Bon sang, n'y avait-il pas moyen de dormir tranquillement dans cette maison ? Il ne demandait pas la lune, tout de même. Il se tourna, retourna, et se redressa soudain pour constater que la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et que la créature la plus pitoyable qu'il n'ait jamais vue était en train de balayer le palier de sa chambre avec des branches de sapin. Ce qui n'était en rien un balai étant donné qu'il étalait plus d'aiguilles qu'il n'enlevait de poussière.

« Kreattur ! gémit Sirius.

- Le petit maître ne souhaite pas que le brave Kreattur nettoie le pas de sa porte ?

- Je dormais ! »

Avec un petit sourire, l'elfe de maison attendit, appuyé sur sa branche. Qu'était un elfe de maison ? Sirius n'en avait jamais connu d'autres que Kreattur depuis les sept ans où il était né et avait vécu dans cette maison. C'était une petite créature, haute d'un demi-mètre, à la tête triangulaire et au long nez crochu. Il était habillé d'un torchon, noué sur l'épaule, qui recouvrait une peau plus ridée que celle d'un bouledogue. C'était à se demander depuis combien de temps il vivait dans cet horrible endroit. Sirius lui même se serait transformé en elfe hideux si il passait des siècles dans cet endroit. Ses yeux, minuscules et d'un vert identique à celui des marais, étaient emplis de moquerie. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de nettoyer le pas de la porte.

L'elfe partit, et le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans ses draps. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. En vérité, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il allait descendre, entendre les interminables discours de son père et de sa mère, et repartir comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Puis son père allait l'appeler, lui apprendre encore à lire ou à écrire, alors que Regulus serait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Lui n'y aurait droit que l'année prochaine.

Bon, quand il fallait y aller, il fallait. Le jeune garçon sortit du lit, se changea. Les murs de sa chambre étaient tristes. Définitivement triste. Blancs, sans décoration. Il avait refusé tout ce qu'on lui avait proposé : photos de famille, de serpents, et d'autres. Il avait juste accepté une photo de lui et son frère, alors qu'ils étaient jeunes. Très jeunes. Avant qu'ils ne soient… si différents.

Habillé d'une longue robe noire, il faisait tout dans la sobriété. De toute façon, c'était ainsi que ça marchait, chez les Black. Rester discret, pour que personne ne vienne fouiner. Il y comptait bien.

Il descendit les escaliers, sauta par-dessus la jambe de troll qui servait de porte-parapluie et pénétra dans la cuisine en laissant échapper, malgré lui, un « _bonjour ! »_ très fort et joyeux. Il baissa les yeux, prêt à subir de mauvaises remarques ou même un silence glacial. Ce qui se produit. Aussi, il fila à sa place, honteux, et tartina son petit déjeuner sans bruit, alors que son père et sa mère, tous deux présents avec son frère Regulus, reprenaient la conversation que Sirius semblait avoir coupée.

« … je disais donc, continua Orion Black, tu es au courant pour Bellatrix ? On dit qu'elle s'est engagée auprès de celui qu'on appelle « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il a des méthodes très… critiquables, mais je dirais que sa cause est juste.

- Ne me vois pas m'engager ouvertement auprès de lui, retoqua Walburga. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis avec le Ministère, je commence à me faire vieille pour ça.

- Je ne te parle pas de le faire ouvertement… Juste en l'aidant de ci, de là... Enfin, quand même, tu te rends compte qu'avec ces… Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes, Sangs-Mêlés ou même Cracmols, enfin, le monde magique va droit au mur ! Tu verras, dans cinquante ans, nous ne serons plus capables de nous cacher aux yeux de ces êtres !

- Oui, mais… »

Son repas fini, Sirius se leva, sentant qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'en entendre plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus, mais celui-ci semblait boire les paroles de leurs parents. Que pouvaient-ils tous deux penser de tout cela ? Rien. Rien car ils ne savaient rien du monde qui s'étendait au delà de cette maison. Ils n'en sortaient jamais, ou alors, c'était pour voir l'oncle Cygnus et ses horribles cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Plus vieilles qu'elles, elles l'ignoraient totalement, voire s'amusaient des fois à le narguer, l'agacer. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur ressembler. La seule qu'il aimait bien voir, c'était Andromeda : toujours souriante et gentille envers Sirius.

En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Regulus en cet instant. Il fila sans bruit dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le magnifique paysage de hautes maisons aux couleurs pâles. C'était ironique, mais c'était la seule vue dont il pouvait profiter et ce, depuis sept ans. C'était long, sept ans où l'on ne faisait rien. Rien d'autre que monter et descendre, des allers retours interminables entre le salon et la chambre, à entendre parler de choses qui le dépassaient. Combien aurait-il donné pour gambader et jouer avec des amis plutôt que d'apprendre à lire ou écrire ou les noms et la biographie de la très ancienne et très noble famille des Black ?

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit, une jambe dans le vide. Il pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu un jour avec Andromeda. Elle lui avait parlé de Poudlard. Poudlard ! Ils n'avaient tous que ce mot à la bouche. Il avait fallu quelques phrases pour donner au petit Sirius quelques rêves. Il y passerait, c'était sûr. Il sortirait enfin de cette maison pour découvrir le monde et enfin se libérer de sa famille… Peut-être.

Tous les sorciers de son âge allaient soit fréquenter des espèces de crèches pour sorciers, ou des écoles. Ils se voyaient, se croisaient, échangeaient. Ils fréquentaient les Moldus - mais oh ! ne verra-t-on jamais un Black, surtout âgé de sept ans, s'approcher d'un Moldu, parler de Moldus -, de près ou de loin, même si ils restaient de grands mystères pour eux. Sa famille les méprisait. Enormément. Lui ? Il n'en avait jamais vu, il n'avait donc jamais donné son avis.

« Sirius ! »

Il était bien jeune, Sirius. Il était bien jeune mais tellement conditionné qu'il avait déjà un grand rêve d'adolescent : il rêvait de liberté et d'évasion. Encore plus à chaque fois que l'appelait son père, dont il ne pouvait être fier, à chaque fois qu'il ne recevait pas de sa mère les égards qu'il aurait dû, de l'affection, de gentilles paroles. A chaque fois, il se heurtait à un mur. A chaque fois, il était repoussé. A chaque fois, ça l'agaçait autant que ça le blessait. Il avait arrêté.

Pour la seconde fois, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Si déjà il pouvait s'amuser à faire du bruit, il ne se gênerait pas. Il arriva dans la salle à manger à la manière de la comédie musicale _« I'm singing in the rain »_, en inversant lanterne et encadrement de la porte. Son père, très droit et immobile, l'attendait, les parchemins étalés devant lui.

« Oui Père ? »

**Prologue Partie 3 :**

Entre problème de tapisserie et mauvaises rencontres.

On aurait dit un éléphant. Il faisait tellement de bruit en descendant les escaliers que pendant un long instant, sa mère se demanda si il n'était pas tombé en arrivant en bas. Ou peut-être était-il justement arrivé en bas en tombant, ce qui était une option tout à fait plausible.

« James ? Encore vivant ?

- Oui Maman, j'ai réussi à sauter les trois dernières marches aujourd'hui sans tomber !

- Tu es très doué. Aller, viens manger tes biscottes à la marmelade sans discuter, petit bonhomme. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, Londres. »

James sautait sur place, et se posa à sa place. Il se mit à avaler ses tartines à une vitesse incroyable et tenta une phrase avec la bouche remplie de miettes de pain, dont certaines volèrent.

« Onpfourrfaitfyallyerenpfoudr edechemfinette.

- Fini tes tartines et évite de vouloir re-décorer la maison. Je sais que ton père n'aime pas la tapisserie mais ça ne changera rien, je ne la changerai pas. Par contre, tu vas avoir l'occasion de la nettoyer. »

James avala d'un coup toute sa bouchée et s'étouffa à moitié.

« C'est bon, je peux parler ?

- Oui. Il doit tout de même rester assez de miettes dans ta bouche pour convaincre ta mère, » intervint une nouvelle voix.

Le père de James, Brent Potter, entra dans la cuisine, adressa un grand sourire à son fils et s'assit à côté de son épouse avant de chercher les toasts du regard. Ils étaient assez âgés, même pour des sorciers, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de n'avoir jamais réellement grandi. Apparemment, Mr Potter avait tout entendu, mais feignait l'inverse.

« Dis voir, ma caille, commença-t-il, n'y aurait-il pas d'autres de ces merveilles grillées, communément appelées toasts.

- Pas de petit déjeuner pour les marmottes, et je ne cautionne les faux tapissiers. »

Elle rangea la marmelade et motiva les deux autres à se lever et sortir. Direction, la gare, tous les trois. Seulement, ils avaient déjà fait trois pas dehors quand James s'exclama :

« La liste des fournitures ! »

Ils perdirent un certain temps, celui que prit l'enfant pour trouver le parchemin sous les piles de jouets et de vêtements désordonnées de sa chambre, avant qu'ils ne puissent définitivement aller à la gare. Godric's Hollow était peut-être un joli petit village très vivant, il était très éloigné de toute grande ville ou même d'une gare.

Aussi, ils durent transplaner sur une courte distance, ce qui déplut fortement à James. C'était bien à cause de son âge qu'ils n'allaient pas directement dans la banlieue de Londres ainsi. Il était fortement déconseillé que de jeunes sorciers subissent des transplanations sur de longues distances. Aussi prenaient ils leurs précautions en employant les transports en commun moldus.

Bien heureux pour eux que Monsieur Potter connaisse le train et sache l'utiliser. Car pour James, c'était à chaque fois un grand mystère. C'était évident, vu le nombre de fois où il avait pris le train en onze ans (trois fois, dont une qu'il avait oubliée car il était trop jeune), mais le nombre de boutons qui s'éteignaient, s'allumaient, sans utiliser la magie, juste grâce à l'électricité.

Le voyage fut très long pour le jeune homme, environ deux heures et demi assis à regarder défiler des paysages attristés par la pluie. Son père finissait sa nuit pendant que sa mère lisait un livre. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ramener un jouet. Quel idiot pouvait-il faire des fois ! Et essayer de tirer l'un ou l'autre de ses parents de son activité pour le distraire avait été voué un bon nombre de fois à l'échec. Alors il avait arrêté.

Soudain, la fenêtre attira son attention. De la buée s'était accumulée dessus et du bout du doigt, il entreprit de dessiner quelques chose. Des personnages, des lunes, des soleils. C'était plutôt ludique, jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus de place. Alors il sa rassit et ronchonna.

« Ca va James ? demanda distraitement sa mère une ou deux fois.

- Oui. 'M'ennuie. » répondait-il grognon.

Quand « Londres » fut annoncé par la voix artificielle, James prit cela comme une libération et fut le premier hors du wagon sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Paddington, qui reliait la capitale au chef-lieu du Devon. Désormais, il fallait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, ce qui rendait James encore plus excité.

« Par ici la compagnie ! » tonna sa mère.

Et ils la suivirent à travers Londres.

Le petit garçon manqua plusieurs fois de perdre ses parents, tant il était absorbé par sa contemplation de la ville. Les bus rouges, les taxis, le monde... Tout était nouveau et intriguant pour lui. Aussi, son père décida de l'attraper par la main pour éviter toute erreur.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au Chaudron Baveur, où ils passèrent après avoir salué le barman, et pénétrèrent enfin le Chemin de Traverse.

Si Londres l'avait intrigué, James se retrouva littéralement stupéfait devant ce qu'il voyait. Des boutiques sans forme ni ordre particulier, où étaient assemblés un nombre incroyable de sorciers, jeunes comme vieux. Du bruit, des odeurs, des explosions de magie de ci de là... James traînait presque ses parents dans chaque magasin et le fouillait de fond en comble pour dénicher les objets les plus extraordinaires.

Ils achetèrent les robes, les ingrédients, les objets dans toutes les boutiques appropriées. James eut même le droit d'avoir un hiboux : un grand duc, qu'il nomma Héraclès, comme le héros Moldu qui pourtant était un sorcier.

En dernier lieu, ils passèrent chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes magiques. Les parents de James décidèrent de le laisser là seul : en attendant, ils faisaient un tour à Gringotts et le retrouveraient devant la boutique.

Le petit garçon pénetra seul dans le lieu. Seulement, il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui attendait.

Ils étaient deux côte à côte. On aurait cru au premier coup d'oeil un portrait craché : ils étaient tous les deux plutôt grands, les cheveux noirs et les même yeux gris. Seulement, l'un était plus âgé que l'autre, celui-là même qui était moins hautain. James s'approcha.

« Salut ! » leur lança-t-il.

Le plus jeune parut effrayé et ne pipa mot ; mais son frère, lui, le regarda. Et ce fut là la première que se rencontrèrent James et Sirius, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent quel lien allait s'installait entre eux.

« Salut, répondit donc le plus âgé.

- Vous êtes aussi ici pour une baguette ? » demanda James.

L'autre fit mine de regarder autour de lui et se surprit à avoir un petit sourire.

« Regulus est trop petit, dit il d'un ton léger, mais moi, oui. J'ai peur qu'on ne trouve pas d'autres choses que des baguettes magiques et de la poussière ici. »

A la mention du fait qu'il était trop petit, Regulus le fusilla du regard.

« Je te signale qu'on a qu'un an de différence, Sirius.

- Tu es quand même plus petit que moi. »

Se désintéressant totalement de son petit frère, Sirius se tourna vers James et lui demanda :

« Je suppose que tu vas à Poudlard, toi aussi ? Et comment tu t'appelles ?

- Oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte, mes parents m'ont raconté des choses vraiment géniales dessus ! Ils disent qu'il y a des fantômes qui hantent les couloirs, des tableaux qui gardent ce qu'ils ont appelés Salles Communes (j'ai d'ailleurs pas trop compris ce que c'était) et même une grosse pieuvre dans le Lac ! »

James aurait longtemps pu continuer l'énumération de ce que ses parents, grands parents, cousins, amis de la famille et même inconnus auxquels il avait demandé comment était Poudlard avaient dit si le gérant de la boutique n'était pas arrivé avec plusieurs boîte et en présenta une à Sirius.

« Je vous prie d'essayer, Mr Black. »

C'est là que James eut un temps d'arrêt. Ce nom de famille, il l'avait entendu une paire de fois chez lui, mais pourquoi ? Il ne sut pas réellement. En tout cas, cette baguette ne convint pas à Sirius qui, après l'avoir eu en main, fit voler un vase qui faillit percuter la tête de James qui se baissa à temps.

« Ah, merveilleux ! Si ce n'est pas celle là, alors c'est l'autre ! » s'écria Ollivander.

Il tendit la seconde boîte à Sirius, et ce fut bien la bonne. Il ne se passa rien, et après avoir salué James et Ollivander, il repartit avec son frère muet. Seulement, juste avant de franchir la porte, il eut un éclair et lança :

« Tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

- James ! James Potter !

- On se retrouve à Poudlard alors ! »

Et il partit.

Ollivander se tourna vers James et lui sourit.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Monsieur Potter. Achat d'une première - et seule, je l'espère- baguette ? Voyons voir. »

Sans que le jeune garçon puisse piper mot, il commença à prendre toutes sortes de mensurations plus farfelues les unes que les autres et à poser des questions telles que le légume vert préféré ou la couleur du pyjama de James. Si au début il eut le temps de dire quelque chose, rapidement le vieil homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de le faire. Puis il disparut sans crier gare au fond de la boutique et revint avec une unique boîte.

« Je pense que j'ai peu de chances de me tromper... »

Lentement, James attrapa la baguette, et une fois en main, sentit une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahir et elle crépita quelques étincelles rouges. Ollivander semblait fier de lui.

« Magnifique ! La baguette vous a choisi Monsieur Potter. 27.5 centimètres, bois d'acajou avec un crin de licorne. Très flexible, plutôt bonne pour les Sortilèges. Bichonnez la bien, ce sera votre plus fidèle amie. Et que vous l'ayez trouvée si vite est un signe plutôt... intéressant. »

Il sourit alors qu'arrivaient les parents de James pour payer.

Durant le voyage, James hésita à leur demander qui étaient les Black, ce qu'ils lui rappelaient. Mais il ne le fit pas, sûrement parce que tous deux dormaient profondément. Et qu'aurait-il appris ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Toutes les histoires ont bien

un début.

« Il est bientôt 9 heures et demi et j'aborde l'adolescence. En pleine forme, plein d'envie et juste ce qu'il faut d'insouciance._» Grand Corps Malade_

« Peter, dépêche toi ! »

Le jeune garçon était pressé. Très pressé. Car très en retard. D'une main, il poussait le chariot sur lequel étaient amassés sa valise, la cage de son rat et, accessoirement, le sac à main de sa mère ; de l'autre main, il tenait son bonnet qui menaçait de partir à chaque foulée. Le sol détrempé de la gare King's Cross, à Londres, n'arrangeait pas les choses, et il faillit tomber un bon paquet de fois.

Sa mère en tête, elle guidait son fils à travers la gare, et se posta soudain devant le mur qui reliait le quai 9 et 10. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, qu'aucun Moldu ne la regarde. C'était bon. Ils semblaient tous concentrés sur les trains qui arrivaient ou repartaient.

« Je peux y aller ? demanda Peter Pettigrow d'une petite voix.

- Vas-y. »

A l'instant où il se commença à courir, son rat, paniqué, poussa un cri, ce qui attira l'attention d'un homme. Sa mère lui fit alors signe de s'arrêter, mais il glissa, et passa malgré tout à travers le mur. Elle adressa un sourire au Moldu et passa elle-même de l'autre côté. Celui-ci se nettoya une bonne paire de fois ses lunettes après, se demandant si il n'avait pas pris un verre de trop au petit déjeuner.

Ils débouchèrent sur le fameux quai où attendait patiemment le magnifique train rouge, sur lequel était écrit en doré _Poudlard Express_. S'attendant à être en retard et à ce que Peter grimpe dans le train au moment de débarquer, ils furent bien surpris : il n'y avait pas grand monde, hormis une famille et trois quatre enfants isolés qui attendaient que s'ouvrent les portes. Mais personne ne semblait très pressé.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers la montre suspendue et ce qu'il vit le fit soupier..

« Maman... Le train ne part qu'à onze heures, et il est que dix heures.

- Mais... à ma montre il est onze heures !

- Tu as encore oublié de la régler... »

Sa mère, qui espérait sûrement la régler ainsi, s'énerva avec sa baguette sur le cadran de la montre. Elle n'obtint comme résultat qu'une explosion : le verre vola, les aiguilles également, et la trotteuse faillit percuter Peter si il ne s'était pas baissé à temps. La montre ne pourrait plus être réglée.

« Humpf..., » fit elle en se détournant des débris.

Un simple sortilège aurait pu la réparer, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Non, en vérité, elle se concentra sur le Poudlard Express, alors que Peter la regardait avec de grands yeux sans oser dire quoi que ce fût. Et d'ailleurs, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ? C'était un comportement tout à fait normal chez elle, et il devait avouer y être habitué. Peut-être que petit, il aurait fait quelques commentaires. Mais maintenant, cela ne servait à rien.

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, Peter, d'aller à Poudlard..., déclara-t-elle, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux. Je rêverais d'y retourner. C'est un endroit formidable.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ça s'était passé pour toi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas la moitié de ce que je te raconterai. A la Toussaint, promis, quand tu sauras ce que sont les professeurs, maisons, cours, fantômes, lieux... »

Peter avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser encore, mais se tut. Elle était bien capable de lui ressortir la même phrase.

Ils profitèrent du temps libre pour acheter une glace, et passer quelques derniers instants ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, en onze ans, et elle s'en était occupée autant qu'elle le pouvait, seule, abandonnée de son mari. On pouvait dire que Mme Pettigrow était assez étrange, aussi fiable qu'une girouette ; que son éducation pour son fils aurait pu être meilleure, pas aussi leste. Mais en rien il n'était possible de lui reprocher l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et lui offrait.

Il fut rapidement dix heures et demi, et le wagon ouvrit ses portes. En fin de compte, Peter n'avait pas pris une aussi grande avance qu'il avait cru, et se demanda si il ne voulait pas rester avec sa mère. Poudlard lui fit soudain très peur.

« Aller, mon petit cœur, il va falloir que tu y ailles, lui dit-elle et lui tendant le chariot avec ses affaires. J'ai pris rendez vous pour onze heures sur Londres, tu sais, je ne peux pas encore être en retard.

- Maman... Tu es sûre que tout va bien se passer ?

- Mais bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun élève n'est mort après la Cérémonie de Répartition. Rien ne garantit que ça ne va pas arriver, hein, mais... »

Peter ignora la suite de la phrase. A quoi cela servirait ? Il fallait bien qu'il y aille. Il fallait que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il se montre quelque peu courageux. Cela pourrait l'aider. Il salua sa mère, saisit ses affaires du chariot et pénétra après un dernier « au revoir » dans le train.

Une dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà installés, mais aucun ne semblait aborder la première année à Poudlard. Ils se connaissaient tous, se saluaient, et l'un d'entre eux fit même péter le premier pétard du Dr Flibuste de l'année dans le couloir. Peter errait de compartiment vide à compartiment vide sans savoir lequel choisir. Une sorcière s'avança vers lui, avec épinglé un P sur son torse, et portant autour de son cou une cravate aux couleurs bronze et jaune.

« Je peux t'aider ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Peter bafouilla une réponse négative et prit le premier compartiment vide sur sa gauche. De toute façon, il était arrivé au fond du train. Il n'allait pas à nouveau le parcourir inutilement dans l'autre sens.

L'endroit était assez grand pour accueillir six personnes. Des banquettes bordeaux étaient installées de chaque côté d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le quai. Par dessus, il y avait des filets, sur lesquels Peter rangea ses affaires, sauf son petit rat qu'il décida de garder avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore baptisé, cherchant sans fin un nom dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il jeta d'abord un regard dehors, constata que sa mère était déjà partie, avant de se concentrer sur un nom possible en regardant le rat. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte du compartiment, et Peter leva la tête. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le train s'était bien rempli, quasiment tous les compartiments étaient pleins et il y avait de nombreux bruits de voix et de cris. Le sorcier qui avait toqué avait le même âge que lui : petit et plutôt fin, il avait de courts cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Peter hocha la tête et il entra.

« Bonjour, excuse moi de te déranger, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup de compartiments vides. Je peux entrer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Peter hocha à nouveau la tête et l'autre sourit en jetant sa valise par dessus le filet en face. Il prit place à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, et Peter vit alors une jeune blonde approcher. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'âge d'aller à Poudlard mais pas loin, car elle semblait avoir le même qu'eux deux. Ils parlèrent un moment, rirent un bon coup, sans qu'on n'entende ce qu'ils disaient à l'intérieur. Et le train se mit en branle, les séparant.

Les derniers arrivés commençaient à remplir les compartiments. Alors que l'autre garçon ouvrait la bouche, sûrement, pour se présenter, Peter vit deux jeunes femmes frapper doucement à la porte et ouvrir.

« On peut entrer ? demanda la première.

- Bien sûr, » répondit l'autre garçon alors que Peter hochait à nouveau la tête.

Les deux entrèrent et se présentèrent en s'installant.

« Moi c'est Nausicaa Prescott, fit celle qui s'était adressée à eux. Sa peau était plutôt pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, très lisses, avec une frange sur le front.

- Et moi Elana Mark, fit la seconde d'une petite voix aigue ; elle était brune aux cheveux mi longs avec d'étonnants yeux verts, très clairs et brillants. Et vous deux ?

- Stéphane Prower, répondit enfin l'autre garçon, et Peter sentit qu'il avait un accent dans sa voix quand il prononça son prénom.

- Et moi c'est Peter Pettigrew. Je crois que nos mères se connaissent, non ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Elana.

- Plutôt ! Elles sont meilleures amies ! répondit celle-ci en souriant. Ta mère vient souvent à la maison.

- Vous venez d'où, tous les deux, en fait ? demanda soudain Nausicaa, comme si cela semblait être une question d'une importance capitale.

- Banlieue de Londres, répondit Peter qui était un peu plus en confiance, et Elana acquiesça. Et toi ?

- Je suis de près de Birmingham. Et toi alors Stéphane ? »

Celui ci, qui rêvassait un peu, ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Nausicaa le poussa un peu, ce qui semblait soudain le réveiller. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Et moi quoi ? répondit il avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- Ah ! Pas d'Angleterre, comme ça doit se remarquer à mon.. euh... mince, comment on doit ça ? Enfin, à ma façon de parler. J'ai emménagé à Edinburgh il y a deux ans, avant, je vivais en France.

- Je me disais aussi que tu avais un accent super mignon ! »

Stéphane sourit à nouveau, ce qui donnait l'envie à la jeune sorcière de parler ; seulement était un vrai moulin à paroles. Surtout quand elle était excitée comme elle l'était par l'aventure et l'inconnu.

« Vous avez une idée de la maison dans laquelle vous allez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Irez, Nausicaa, corrigea Elana.

- Des maisons ? On ne dort pas à Poudlard ? Dans le château ? intervint Stéphane.

- Mais si ! Tu es bête ! Les élèves sont répartis dans différentes maisons à la rentrée. Ce ne sont pas les endroits pour dormir, mais... euh... oh, comment on explique ça ?

- En fait, l'aida Elana, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Chacun a sa propre qualité, si tu veux, et les élèves qui ont cette qualité vont dans cette maison. Pendant sept ans, ils restent entre eux : selon leur comportement, leur maison perd ou gagne des points, ce qui est important pour la coupe de fin d'année. Pour les cours, ça marche un peu comme les classes moldues, tu vois le truc ?

- Euh, à peu près... »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris grand chose au principe.

« Vous n'avez pas de maisons en France ? demanda Nausicaa.

- A part celles où on habite, non.

- Pourtant, même les Moldus connaissent le principe !

- En Angleterre, » ajouta Stéphane, d'un ton assez froid.

Nausicaa ne le quittait pas du regard, l'observant avec de grands yeux, comme si il était une bête de foire. Il le remarqua car, au bout d'un moment, il l'autorisa à lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle souhaitait sur la France. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une demi-heure plus tard lorsque le chariot à friandises s'arrêta. Stéphane jeta un regard agacé et fatigué à Peter qui sourit.

Chacun prit un certain paquet de sucreries. Par la plupart de ces jeunes gens, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient de l'argent, confié par leurs parents, avec lequel ils pouvaient acheter ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Les Chocogrenouilles sautaient dans tous les sens, aussi vite que s'échangeaient les cartes, et Nausicaa se plaignit plus d'une fois après avoir mangé un Suçacide trop rapidement. Enfin, Elana remarqua judicieusement qu'il était le temps de se changer, et le train s'arrêta vite, bien trop vite.

Peter sentit alors l'appréhension monter. A Londres comme en Ecosse, il pleuvait des chiens et des chats. Ce qui valut un fou rire de Stéphane quand il apprit que les Anglais employaient l'expression _« It's raining cats and dogs »_ pour désigner une pluie torrentielle. Mais bien vite, son rire fut couvert par une puissante voix :

« Les Première Année, par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Un homme, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, qui mesurait le double de taille de tous les élèves présents faisait de grands signes de bras. Peter aurait même juré qu'il avait renversé deux trois Première Année qui avaient accouru. Il fit de même, se mettant à une distance respectable du géant, dans l'espérance qu'il les mettrait à l'abri de la pluie plus rapidement que les autres élèves plus âgés.

Il fut très surpris de constater qu'au contraire, on leur faisait un tour en barques pour aller au château.

« Euh... Monsieur ? appela l'une des jeunes sorcières.

- Appelle moi Hagrid, répondit il.

- Oui, Hagrid, hum... Il ne pleut pas trop pour monter là dedans ? »

Hagrid se tourna vers elle et, avec un petit sourire contraint, il haussa les épaules en marmonnant « Tradition » et leur désigna les barques.

« Quatre par barque ! Et impossible de faire plus, ou le cinquième nagera accroché derrière et accompagné du Calmar Géant ! »

Personne ne discuta, et Peter se retrouva avec ses camarades de compartiment dans une barque située plutôt en arrière.

Il faisait nuit, noir, et en plus ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'à la moelle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de faire une promenade en barques, bien que la vue fut magnifique. Certains nuages étaient si bas qu'ils enveloppaient le château déjà illuminé à l'intérieur, éclairés par la lune quasi pleine. Peter était tellement en admiration devant l'image magnifique qui se présentait à lui qu'il manqua de tomber dans l'eau noire quand un gros _plouf !_ retentit et que des sorcières crièrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? hurla Hagrid, fière silhouette tenant la lanterne dans la barque de tête. Un élève est tombé à l'eau ?

- Oui, oui, c'est Lily ! » répondit une petite voix fluette.

Les barques continuaient d'avancer toutes seules et la jeune sorcière surgit de l'eau. Peter reconnut celle qui avait demandé si il était possible de monter malgré le mauvais temps. Elle se débattait dans l'eau, juste à côté de la barque du jeune sorcier qui ne réfléchit pas et se pencha par dessus l'eau noire pour attraper sa main, chose que beaucoup de Première Année n'osaient faire par peur du Calmar Géant.

« Attrape ma main ! » l'appela-t-il.

Elle tentait de nager et ne la vit qu'au dernier moment, la saisit et il la tira à bord avec l'aide de Stéphane.

« C'est bon ! hurla Nausicaa. Nous l'avons récupérée ! »

La jeune sorcière murmura un merci et grelotta sur place.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop lentement au rivage. Tous étaient quasiment aussi trempée que la petite Lily, qui fut rejointe par les sorciers de sa barque quand ils posèrent le pied sur le rivage. Hagrid lui prêta son manteau le temps de la marche vers le château. Ils n'étaient pas si loin, mais la pluie dégringolant dans la montée mouilla rapidement leurs chaussures, chaussettes et pieds, parties jusqu'à présent encore sèches.

Deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de Peter durant sa marche. L'un d'eux portaient des lunettes carrées et aussi dégoulinantes que ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés : il était plutôt petit, ce qui en contrastait avec l'autre sorcier qui avait des cheveux foncés assez courts mais qui était plus grand. Ils s'adressèrent à Peter avec un sourire chaleureux tout en marchant vers le château.

« C'était vraiment courageux ce que tu as fait ! fit le premier.

- Sans rire, les autres me faisaient presque honte, à se tourner les pouces pour savoir quoi faire, fit le second. Elle était trop loin derrière pour que nous l'aidions.

- Surtout quand on sait que c'est vous qui avez poussé Lily. » intervint une nouvelle voix.

Que ses déclarations fussent vraies ou fausses, quand Peter et les deux autres garçons regardèrent celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles, ils sentirent qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas du tout cette personne. Deux petits yeux noirs les regardaient alternativement, emplis de mépris et de défi. Les trois s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« Tu as dit quoi ? releva le plus grand des deux compères.

- Laisse tomber Severus, j'ai glissé toute seule de la barque. »

La dénommée Lily était intervenue, tremblant de froid, pour tous les séparer. Hagrid menait toujours la troupe sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. L'intervention de la sorcière calma la dispute et ils reprirent leur route, les deux compères se tenant à une distance respectable de Severus. Personne ne fut malheureux en arrivant devant la grande porte, ouverte et illuminée, devant laquelle se tenait une haute silhouette immobile.

En vérité, si elle n'avait pas bougé à leur approche, Peter aurait pu croire que c'était une statue. Habillée d'une robe de sorcière en satin rouge, dont le moindre mouvement faisait apparaître des carreaux verts en surbrillance, elle se tourna doucement vers eux. Elle portait un long chapeau de sorcier vert, dont le bout tombait sur un chignon parfaitement coiffé. A la lumière, on voyait son visage était dur, et ses yeux bleus encadrés de lunettes étudiaient dans un calme absolu les visages de tous les élèves présents. Elle inspira un profond sentiment de peu à Peter qui baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Professeur McGonagall, annonça Hagrid d'un ton solennel, voici les élèves de première année.

- Merci Hagrid, vous pouvez aller rejoindre la Grande Salle. »

Il ne demanda pas son reste : après avoir glissé deux trois mots à Lily qui la firent sourire, il s'éloigna et passa la grande porte sur la droite d'où montaient de nombreux bruits de conversation.

Peter déglutit assez bruyamment. Mais la terrible sorcière ne semblait pas encore prête à les manger. Elle déclara d'une haute voix :

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que ce merveilleux château vous plaira car vous allez passer un long moment parmi nous, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous allez désormais être répartis entre les quatre différentes maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, et ce, selon votre principale qualité. Elles... »

Mais McGonagall s'arrêta un instant et, voyant ces élèves tremblant et grelottant de froid devant elle, eut pitié d'eux. Elle soupira et dit :

« Bon, sachez au moins qu'à la moindre erreur, votre maison sera pénalisée et perdra des points pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui a lieu en juin. Au contraire, si votre comportement est admirable, vous lui ferez gagner des points. Quant au reste, vous l'apprendrez tout seul. Nous allons maintenant traverser le hall d'entrée pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, et faites surtout attention à ne pas glisser. »

Mais le hall d'entrée semblait contenir plus d'eau que le Grand Lac. Ils suivirent avec difficulté McGonagall, qui semblait flotter par dessus les flaques sans perdre l'équilibre. Quelques cris retentirent, quand différents fantômes surgirent derrière eux, sans pour autant leur prêter attention. Le plus terrifiant était un fantôme couvert de tâches de sang aux longues chaînes trainant sur le sol, chaînes que la plupart des élèves évitèrent soigneusement par un pas, alors que d'autres le firent par un bond et manquèrent de glisser.

Sans un geste, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Son nom était de loin mérité. Quatre immenses tables étaient dressées dans un ordre précis : sur la première table pendait un écusson vert sur lequel était dessiné un serpent en argent; sur la seconde, c'était un écusson bleu avec un aigle en bronze; sur la troisième, il était jaune avec un blaireau noir; et la dernière possédait un écusson rouge avec un lion cuivré. Ces couleurs étaient reprise respectivement par les élèves assis aux tables.

Au dessus d'eux flottaient des chandelles, qui se changèrent à leur entrée en parapluies violets, sûrement pour rendre hommage à leur état. Le plafond infini, qui augmentait l'impression de grandeur de cette salle, semblait changer d'aspect selon le temps extérieur : il pleuvait autant qu'en dehors des murs, sans les gouttes d'eau.

A leur gauche, sur une estrade surélevée, se dressait un cinquième la table, celle de ceux qui devaient les professeurs et personnel. Ils étaient bien plus âgés que les élèves et tous en grande discussion, sauf l'un d'entre eux, assis au milieu, qui observait avec attention les jeunes nouveaux. De là où il était, Peter ne vit qu'une longue barbe argentée et un chapeau bleu étoilé. En approchant, il constata que cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu pétant, empli de bienveillance.

Devant l'estrade, Peter vit alors une chose curieuse : sur un tabouret en bois clair était posé un morceau de tissu usé, qui ressemblait de loin à un chapeau. En approchant, il eut la confirmation que c'était bien un chapeau. Que pouvait faire un chapeau posé là, seul, sur un tabouret ? McGonagall approcha du chapeau, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Certains élèves de la salle se turent. Mais ce ne semblait pas être ce qu'elle demandait, car elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, et bien vite, le silence s'installa partout. Tout le monde attendit, et elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. Le morceau de tissu se mit enfin à bouger, au grand soulagement de McGonagall qui semblait s'agacer et se mit à l'écart.

Alors que le chapeau se dressait de toute sa hauteur de chapeau de sorcier, Peter eut force de constater qu'il avait vraiment l'air vieux et miteux. Pour lui, il était tout à fait normal de voir des objets animés bouger, mais certains sorciers à côté de lui poussèrent de légères exclamations de surprise. Plus encore quand le chapeau dit :

« Merci Minerva, et excusez-moi de m'être... euh... endormi. »

Il semblait s'adresser au professeur McGonagall qui ne répondit pas, partant plus chercher un morceau de parchemin. Là dessus, le chapeau semblait réfléchir - Peter n'était pas fou, ce chapeau réfléchissait ! - et cela dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un élève s'exclame à la table la plus proche du fond :

« Poussez la chansonnette, monsieur le Choixpeau, on a faim ! »

Il y eut de grands éclats de rire, quelques applaudissements de la part du vieil homme barbu de la table des professeurs et d'une autre femme replète. Quand le calme fut revenu, le Choixpeau ouvrit alors une large fente qui semblait lui servir de bouche et se mit à chanter d'une voix forte :

« _Je vois sur vos jeunes visages de sorciers,_

_Tout ce qu'un chapeau parlant peut provoquer d'incrédulité._

_Il est vrai que cela est peu commun,_

_De voir un chiffon demander une miche de pain._

_Mais j'ai là un rôle particulier,_

_Qu'il me faut, je crois, vous expliquer._

_Il y a bien longtemps,_

_Se réunir quatre hommes des mots,_

_Qui décidèrent d'édifier un château,_

_Où ils pourraient vivre convenablement._

_Leurs connaissances étaient vastes,_

_Leur magie très faste,_

_Et il leur devint à tous évident,_

_De partager ce savoir si grand._

_Serpentard était très ambitieux,_

_Il cherchait des élèves ingénieux._

_Poufsouffle aimait la loyauté,_

_Et croyait plus que tout en l'amitié._

_Serdaigle préférait développer l'intelligence,_

_Et recherchait la connaissance._

_Et enfin Gryffondor le brave_

_Privilégiait le courage qui libérait de toute entrave._

_Du temps de leur vie tout était merveille,_

_La magie vivait un âge d'or._

_Mais les quatre grands prirent conscience de la mort,_

_Le fait que même les sorciers n'étaient pas éternels._

_Fut remise en question la qualité qui devait faire dominance,_

_Serait-ce la bravoure, la fidélité, l'ingéniosité ou la connaissance ?_

_Serdaigle proposa de diviser Poudlard en quatre maisons,_

_Où aucune compétence ne serait remise en question._

_Alors, de sa tête Gryffondor me delogea,_

_Pour que sur les vôtres on me coiffa._

_Et depuis, à la manière des grands,_

_Je vous sonde et vous scande,_

_Quelle maison correspond à leurs demandes._

_Mais je vous conseille surtout,_

_Quel que sera le choix fait,_

_Qu'existe encore le monde des sorciers, _

_Parce que des hommes sont restés unis malgré tout._

_Alors, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?_

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis de nombreux applaudissements, bien que Peter avait entendu une voix derrière lui dire que le Choixpeau aurait pu mieux faire (il aurait juré que c'était celui qui avait déjà pris la parole pour exprimer sa faim). McGonagall attendait le silence, qui s'installa assez vite. Peter ressentit alors le stress monter quand elle appela le premier nom :

« Adams, Cher ! »

Une jeune sorcière brune s'avança, tremblante. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas tant elle avait peur. Qu'allaient ils lui faire ? Quelles épreuves, quelles tâches, devrait elle passer et, par conséquent, eux tous ? Peter se mordit la joue intérieure et attendit le verdict, comme la jeune Adams. Il n'avait manifestement pas compris grand chose de la chanson.

Mais McGonagall lui présenta le tabouret, sur lequel elle dut s'asseoir après que le Choixpeau soit enlevé. Le professeur le posa simplement sur sa tête, et il glissa tellement qu'il arriva au niveau de sa gorge, ce qui provoqua quelques rires parmi les nouveaux. Peter lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire, simplement parce qu'il se détendait lentement : l'épreuve ne semblait pas terrible. Le Choixpeau annonça d'une haute et intelligible voix :

« Poufsouffle ! »

La troisième table où pendait l'écusson jaune et noir avec un blaireau dessus explosa en applaudissant et, ravie, la jeune fille s'y précipita. Ils semblaient tellement content d'avoir la première élève que le calme mit du temps à revenir. Il ne revint en vérité que lorsque McGonagall prononça le deuxième nom :

« Black, Sirius ! »

S'appeler Black faisait de vous un homme au chemin tracé. Vous finirez à Serpentard, fréquenterez des hommes louches et prônerez la pureté du sang. Telle était la notoriété d'un nom pareil, d'une famille pareille, de laquelle descendait les Malefoy, les Lestrange, et d'autres. Le silence se fit dans la salle, et même Peter se figea. Il connaissait, de loin, les Black, par les échos de sa mère, et préférez garder cette distance : aussi fut-il surpris de voir s'avancer le grand garçon brun qui était venu le saluer avec son ami, tout à l'heure. Il se souvient des paroles du troisième sorcier, Severus, et oublia que celle-ci avait contredit ses dires : il aurait donc fait tomber Lily dans l'eau. Pas étonnant.

Sirius Black en tout cas s'avançait très décontracté, conscient qu'il avait installé un silence gênant. Il parcourut la salle du regard, s'arrêta sur les Serpentards un instant, et s'assit sur un tabouret. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et n'eut pas le temps de cocher le nom de Black, Sirius dans la liste qu'il s'écria :

« Gryffondor ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements à la table du fond, celle avec l'écusson cuivre et rouge sur lequel rugissait un lion. Sirius Black se leva, jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard et se mit à sourire. Un très franc sourire. Il semblait plus qu'heureux et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la table à l'autre bout de la salle, il courut vers celle des Gryffondor.

Les noms défilèrent, en un temps long, et Peter identifia toutes les tables. Serpentard, il l'avait en partie devinée : c'était la première table en entrant, avec le blason vert et argent orné d'un serpent. le dernier ne pouvait être que Serdaigle, table située entre celle de Poufsouffle et Serpentard avec un aigle comme effigie et bleu et bronze comme couleurs.

« Lupin, Remus ! »

Un autre jeune homme s'avança. Il avait des cheveux châtains mi longs, de taille moyenne, et il émanait de lui un calme imperturbable. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tabouret, il échangea un regard avec McGonagall - qui sourit. Un très léger sourire, certes, et rapide, mais sur un visage qui paraissait dur (et donnait d'horribles frissons à Peter), ce fut très surprenant. Trop surprenant même.

Remus Lupin fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor, et il rejoignit une place libre à côté de Sirius Black. Deux ou trois élèves passèrent et ce fut soudain au tour d'Elana. Nausicaa lui souhaita bon courage et elle fila, ses cheveux bruns dansant derrière elle. Seulement, le Choixpeau s'était à peine posé sur sa tête qu'il l'envoya à Serpentard. Elle semblait déçue, mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de trop rêvasser car il entendit soudain un nom trop familier à son goût, un nom qu'il n'avait pas trop hâte d'entendre.

« Pettigrow, Peter ! »

A son tour, il s'avança, tremblotant. Devant tous ces regards, ces gens qui le regardaient, le jugeaient, il se sentait comme obligé... de s'effacer. Chose impossible. Le Choixpeau lui tomba vite sur les yeux et, pour lui, il semblait hésiter un long instant. Il ne l'entendait, trop tremblant et concentré sur son envie de partir. Il ne s'attendait à aucune maison particulière : il prendrait celle désignée et partirait.

Et ce fut Gryffondor.

La suite parut confuse pour lui. Il se leva et s'assit à la table attitrée. Se présenta à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, et aux autres Gryffondor autour. Ce dernier d'ailleurs souligna à juste titre :

« Enchanté de te connaître, on va passer un bon bout de temps ensemble. On est dans le même dortoir, c'est ce qu'on vient de m'apprendre... Attendez, je crois que c'est James qui passe ! »

Peter vit alors que James Potter était l'ami, le second sorcier qui l'avait félicité d'avoir sorti Lily Evans de l'eau (celle ci aussi avait fini à Gryffondor et discutait un peu plus loin). Il finit lui même à Gryffondor, et les rejoignit en trottinant, s'asseyant face à Sirius Black. Les deux se tapèrent la main au dessus de la table.

« Bon, on est quatre Gryffondor ! déclara Sirius Black avec un sourire. Plus qu'un seul et ce sera bon ! »

A peine eut il dit cela que le Choixpeau envoya un nouvel élève à Gryffondor, et Stéphane vint s'asseoir à côté de James Potter et se présenta aux autres.

« Comme on se retrouve ! lança-t-il à Peter.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'on serait dans la même maison ? répondit celui-ci.

- Arrêtez de me parler de maisons, j'ai toujours pas compris le principe...

- Ah bon ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des maisons de Poudlard, avant ? » intervint James avec un intérêt soudain.

Stéphane nia, encore, et expliqua, encore, qu'il n'était pas d'Angleterre mais de France, et qu'en France, une maison était un endroit où l'on vivait. James Potter tenta de lui expliquer, alors que la répartition se finissait, mais c'était avec peine. Comme avec Nausicaa (Peter ne l'avait pas vue venir vers eux et se demandait dans quelle maison elle se trouvait), il saisissait une partie, mais pas l'intérêt, jusqu'à que Remus Lupin intervienne :

« Il comprendra sûrement mieux dans une semaine, laisse lui le temps. »

James Potter acquiesça alors et Stéphane remercia Remus Lupin du regard, alors que le vieil homme à la longue barbe grise que Peter avait identifié comme directeur, et la Grande Salle plongea automatiquement dans le silence. Le nom de Dumbledore parcourait la table et Peter se sentit soudain comme le plus parfait des idiots d'avoir oublié qu'Albus Dumbledore était directeur à Poudlard.

« Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir, et aux nouveaux la bienvenue. Je pourrais longtemps m'étaler sur les nombreux sens de ces mots, et vous expliquer ce qui est attendu de vous cette année, mais Mr Fleming nous a très justement fait remarquer que l'heure était plutôt au repas. Ainsi donc, je vous un bon appétit, mais ne vous bourrez pas comme des géants, sinon il vous faudra repasser chercher de nouvelles robes ! »

Il tapa dans les mains et les plats apparurent le long des tables.

Les fantômes se promenaient, de ci de là, et s'entretenaient les uns les autres, ou avec les élèves. Peter fit la connaissance de Sire Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington, ou Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Il dégoûta plus d'un nouveau en montrant comment il était « quasi sans tête ». Pour le reste, ce fut Stéphane qui s'en occupa.

Naturellement, une origine française et un goût pour la nourriture l'obligeait à comparer. Seulement, les Anglais étaient bien compliqués quant à la nourriture française, et entendre parler d'escargots ou de cuisses de grenouille les dégoûtait. Cela faisait bien rire Sirius Black et James Potter, bien que ce dernier blêmissait et mangeait de moins en moins au fil des descriptions. Stéphane, lui, se lamentait sur la cuisson de son morceau de viande qu'il comparait à de la semelle, quand apparut soudain un plat avec différents autres morceaux moins cuits. Ce qui le ravissait. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas seul à s'y servir : Remus fit de même.

« Attends Remus, t'es bien un Anglais ? demanda James Potter, surpris.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci. Mais bon, il faut croire que je n'aime pas non plus les semelles... »

Peter, qui ne faisait d'ordinaire pas très entendre, était encore plus silencieux à table. Les plats défilèrent sous ses yeux, Sirius eut la bonne idée de faire rire James Potter alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau, à ses dépends naturellement, étant donné qu'il fut le premier arrosé. Jamais Peter n'aurait cru qu'en une heure, il se sentirait déjà heureux et chez lui dans un lieu dont il ne connaissait que la Grande Salle.

Le dessert passé, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et imposa de sa seule présence le silence.

« Bon, les estomacs bien remplis et les cheveux enfin secs (Peter avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient arrivés détrempés), je vais pouvoir vous faire la liste des choses à signaler en début d'année à propos du règlement intérieur. Nous avons cette année des nouveaux arrivants... tout d'abord, Argus Rusard, qui occupera le poste de concierge désormais. »

Se leva un homme qui parut à tous antipathique. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, ses yeux globuleux les regardaient avec mépris, et ses cheveux bruns quasiment gris pendaient tristement de chaque côté de sa tête. Après un bref signe de tête, il se rassit.

« Il remplace Apollon Picott, que, j'en suis persuadé, vous regretterez tous. La seconde nouveauté vient de notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Meery. »

Se leva la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et châtains, plutôt petite et replète, mais souriante, qui avait toute à l'heure applaudit. Elle contrastait totalement avec le concierge. Elle fit un grand signe de la main à tous les élèves avant de se rasseoir.

« Bon, reprit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire à Meery. Voici de bonnes choses de faites. Désormais, passons à la longue et ennuyante partie du discours : le règlement intérieur a désormais changé, et je suis dans l'obligation de le lire... »

Peter n'avait aucun souvenir de qui se passa par la suite et du temps écoulé. Il s'était rapidement endormi, et fut réveillé par James quand la lecture fut finie. Il secoua la tête et entendit Dumbledore poursuivre :

« ... et les inscriptions à tous les clubs, de Bavboules à Quidditch, se feront dans deux semaines. Inutile d'essayer de s'inscrire en avance. Pfiou ! Ca aura été un discours interminable, et aussi amusant qu'un Veracrasse endormi. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne nuit ! »

Le raclement de centaines de chaises rompit la quiétude de la salle, et nombre d'élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, alors que des voix appelaient les Première Année de chaque maison. Ils prirent la tête, et suivirent un élève plutôt petit au cheveux coupés courts qui ne leur adressait ni regard, ni sourire.

Escaliers, couloirs, couloirs, escaliers... Un vrai labyrinthe dont Peter oublia les trois quarts. La seule dont il se souvint, ce fut ces escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au portrait d'une Grosse Dame à la robe rose qui demandait comme mot de passe _Merlin_... Juste après, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce ronde, aux nombreux fauteuils et tables, avec un feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée.

« Le dortoir des filles est sur la droite, annonça le sorcier qui les guidait d'une lente voix, et le troisième étage est réservé aux Première Année de cette promotion. De même pour les garçons, mais le vôtre est sur la gauche. Bonne nuit. »

Il fila lui même dans son dortoir. Peter vit Lily Evans éclater de rire dans son groupe alors qu'elle disparaissait à travers la porte.

« Peter, tu dors ? fit la voix de Stéphane à son oreille.

- Un peu, je suis mort de fatigue... » répondit celui-ci en suivant son ami.

Quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la tour, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin avaient déjà choisi leurs lits, les trois premiers. Peter attrapa sa valise et s'installa sur le quatrième lit, et Stéphane sur le cinquième. Aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne semblait prêt à dormir. Tous se vêtirent de leurs pyjamas et s'assirent sur leurs lits.

« Bon, vu qu'on va se supporter sept ans, je crois qu'on devrait un peu se présenter chacun, non ? fit James.

- Mais vite alors, je crois que Peter a envie de dormir, répondit Sirius.

- C'est pas faux, répondit celui-ci.

- Peuh, j'te trouve déjà pas drôle Peter, tu pars avec un mauvais point. Toi aussi t'es fatigué Remus ?

- Oui, comme tout le monde ici sauf toi en fait, répondit Remus Lupin. Mais je suis pas contre la présentation.

- D'accord, moins zero virgule cinq pour Remus. Des revendications ? continua James. Je recapipète : moins un Sirius, moins zero cinq pour Remus, et puis moins dix pour Stéphane parce qu'il est français et mange des escargots.

- Hé ! J'te permets pas ! Escargot toi même d'abord ! rétorqua celui ci d'une voix indignée.

- Bon, je commence les présentations, intervint Sirius. Sinon, on va finir nos nuits sur nos tables de cours demain. Ben mi c'est Sirius Black, et j'ai rien à ajouter parce que tout le monde connait mon nom de famille et que ça suffit à raconter la trépidante vie que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent.

- Pas moi, dit Stéphane.

- Bon, bah c'est une famille... euh... spéciale », répondit simplement Sirius.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et poussa même un soupir. Peter jeta un regard à Stéphane qui semblait perplexe mais n'ajouta rien. James s'adressa alors à lui :

« Vas-y Peter, avant que tu ne t'endormes !

- Mais j'ai rien à dire, moi aussi, se plaignit il, parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de raconter sa vie.

- En gros, James, on s'en fiche un peu de tes présentations. Tu pars toi avec un quota de moins dix pour nous avoir dérangés pour rien, intervint Sirius.

- Attendez, j'ai une idée ! » déclara Remus.

Il fouilla sa valise, prit un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre, et gratta quelques mots.

« Voilà... il va falloir que j'apprenne le sortilège d'Effacement, et ce sera bon...

- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Stéphane.

- Ben, James parle de compter de points. Ce serait sympa' de faire ça, non ? Juste pour rire et voir les résultats tous les soirs, » répondit Remus.

Il le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors que les autres le regardaient, curieux. Et James se mit à rire tout seul.

« C'est pour mon compte personnel, à la base !

- Bon, on t'enlève trois points pour égoïsme, ça vous va ? » répondit Stéphane avec un sourire.

Peter, Sirius et Remus étaient d'accord, pas James. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, car c'était lui que ça concernait. Et la majorité des occupants de ce dortoir était pour, il ne pouvait donc rien faire.

« Alors... Moins dix pour Stéphane... énonça Remus.

- Eh !

- Moins un pour Peter... Zero du côté de Sirius...

- Moi j'dis, on lui enlève un point parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un quota positif ! intervint James.

- Zero c'est pas positif, répliqua Sirius qui semblait tenir à son petit quota de points... nul.

- Je suis d'accord avec James ! répondit Peter avec un petit sourire, et Stéphane approuva aussi.

- Bon, vous vous en sortez bien, j'ai pas encore écrit... continua Remus. Alors, moins un pour Sirius... Moins dix pour James...

- Pffff.

- Et moins zero virgule cinq pour moi ! On peut clore pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, il est l'heure de dormir, » répondit Peter avec l'approbation des autres.

Remus conclut ainsi et posa la feuille sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y eut un instant de silence, où il souriait seul, jusqu'à ce que Sirius fasse une remarque judicieuse :

« Mais je rêve, ou Remus a gagné pour ce soir ?

- Tu rêves pas ! Remus, c'est pas du jeu ! protesta James.

- Tu pourras m'enlever tous les points que tu voudras demain, James, pour ce soir, c'est fini. Puis, heureusement que je gagne ce soir, j'ai tenu le papier.

- Oui, mais j'ai eu l'idée et c'est moi qui arrive dernier... » se plaignit James.

Il réussit à faire rire tout le monde et ils se couchèrent tous là dessus.

Peter ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais sa dernière pensée fut que comme présentation, personne n'aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus efficace...

Un tite pièce s'iou plaît ! A votre bon coeur, laissez un tit review !


End file.
